


Comments Game

by sapphicsadist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Satire, challenge, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsadist/pseuds/sapphicsadist
Summary: It's a rainy day and I feel like playing a game with commenters.





	1. Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> For every butthurt comment, I will write a yoi oneshot.

There are only two genders.


	2. Pervert Team, Assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the crew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not for any comment, just getting stuff started.

Pervert team, assemble!

Meet the crew:

Yuuri Katsuki - The whore mom: Rapes his son (Yuri)'s friends. Is definitely not a DILF/FILF.

Victor Nikiforov - The acquitted sex offender: Sexually harasses younger men, but gets free because it's only bad if the victim is a woman. Because feminism.

Yuri Plisetsky - Was once innocent: Due to fangirls raping him, he now is a whore who sleeps with everyone and everything. Because it's fun to have sex with someone that isn't yours.

Otabek Altin - Pedophile: Honestly wasn't a pedophile before, but because the show creators are, now he is too.

Pt 2 coming soon!


End file.
